Due to cost reasons, a conventional vertically double diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (VDMOS) product has an end portion size with enlarged lead-out trenches, and the trench gate is led out via punching a contact hole thereon. The advantage of the solution is that it can use the existing mask layers of the product process, without increasing the cost of mask layers. However, the disadvantage is that the greater size of the end portion of the lead-out trench, the thicker polysilicon to be deposited, resulting in an increase in cost, thus the application of this conventional solution is limited.